The present invention relates to a cavitation pump unit, and more particularly, to a cavitation pump unit in which wastewater having high viscosity is introduced to pulverize, oxidize, and reduce the waste water and thereby to discharge the generated sludge in the form of homogeneous fine particles having no odor and no viscosity, thereby solving civil complaints with respect to odor, increasing a dehydration rate, reducing digestion efficiency, and significantly improving purification of the wastewater such as an increase in yield of a methane gas.
In general, the process of treating wastewater such as livestock manure with high viscosity may be divided into a physical treatment process using filtration, sedimentation, floatation separation, membrane separation, and ultraviolet rays, a chemical treatment process using reduction, flocculation, and adsorption methods, and a biological treatment process using microorganisms.
Of these, the biological treatment process is dominant in the process of treating livestock manure, which is commonly used.
In the biological treatment process, a food, a temperature, PH, dissolved oxygen, and the like of organic matters (microorganisms) may act as core factors for decomposing organic matters by using microorganisms. The dissolved oxygen of the core factors becomes an important factor in determining efficiency of the biological treatment process.
However, in the biological treatment process, since a blower and an oxidizer are used to supply oxygen, large power consumption is required for operating the blower, and thus, an oxygen saturation rate is low compared with the power consumption to make it economically disadvantageous.
Also, in the conventional biological treatment process, a predetermined space has to be secured due to the large equipment. In addition, since much cost is required for managing the equipment, there is a great economic burden for small-scale wastewater treatment.
Particularly, in case of wastewater having high viscosity such as livestock manure, when the wastewater is purified through the biological treatment process, there is a problem that the purification efficiency is poor.